Raven/Prime
Raven Prime is often considered to be one of the most influential characters to ever hit Injustice Mobile, rivaling and possibly even surpassing the likes of Killer Frost or Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, bringing a new era to the game with her counterintuitive passive that has an impact that simply cannot be overstated. She can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, she can be obtained from the Most Wanted Pack, and the upcoming Sorcery Booster, (but not the Challenge Booster Pack). However, obtaining her from a pack will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy When Raven falls below 20% health, she swaps health with her current opponent. There are two different effects: in Survivor and Online Battles, this means after the switch she will have her opponent's percentage health, and they would have her percentage health no matter what; in Standard battles and Challenge Mode, and only when controlled by the player, this health swap is based on absolute health if her opponent has higher absolute health, and percentage health if her opponent has lower - meaning a Raven with low max health (e.g. without Promotion) will be able to fully heal herself if her passive triggers on a full-health opponent, but they would only take damage equal to the health Raven gains. AI-controlled Raven would still behave like in Survivor and Online Battles. When executed well, this essentially means she has a free ~80% maximum health damage on two opponents, while healing herself by ~160% of her maximum health. Even better is that this does not count as healing - it cannot be reduced by Killer Frost/Regime's passive, making Raven the best possible counter against her. This also does not require any power, making her very powerful against Killer Frost/Prime. Finally, since while Deathstroke/Arkham Origins's Point Blank can do potentially insane amounts of damage (over 70,000), it spreads its damage over 4 hits; with each hit below 20,000, it is relatively easy for it to trigger Raven's passive, making her a strong counter to three of the most dangerous cards in multiplayer. The health swap threshold may be lower than you expect, since most fall below % health passives are at 40%. For visual reference, it will be triggered when she falls lower than 3 small bars on her health bar (count by the top edge of the bar). Raven is known for bringing about the rise in popularity of 1-hit special 2s, while special 2s with many hits are the norm for newer cards. In fact, the last challenge character released with a 1-hit special 2 (not counting the rework of Harley Quinn/Arkham) is Zod/Prime, way back to the very beginnings of challenge mode itself. However, Ares/Prime, released shortly after Raven, is infamous for having an immensely powerful (and unblockable) one-hit special 2. Raven is also extremely popular for the Nightmare stage of Challenge Mode, particularly challenge boss fights due to her passive, which is even more effective against challenge bosses with their unusually high health for their level, but her passive was changed to use absolute instead of percentage health in challenge battles. Previously, Area Effect will trigger Raven's passive when she is tagged out, but it will only replace the aggressor's health with Raven's without changing Raven's own health. It was later fixed and now Area Effect will not trigger Demonic Rage. Reflect damage and Radiation will trigger Demonic Rage, but if she is already at 1 health, damage over time will stop and she would be unable to normally trigger the passive unless she healed up. However, if a damage over time effect is applied to her when she is at 1 health, it will trigger her passive, even if it can't damage her. The Ibistick's burn will trigger Demonic Rage - for example, Harley Quinn's s2 will apply the burn, no matter which option is chosen. Demonic Rage will be triggered when she is hit even if she is invulnerable (e.g. when she is using a special) as long as she is under 20% (through Area Effect damage, which won't trigger it by itself). With both of this factors considered, it is possible for her to use a special while she is at 1 health - and if the opponent hits her during her special animation, she would be able to trigger the passive. Demonic Rage only triggers when she is hit. If her health was "set" to a level lower than 20%, but it wasn't a "hit", it won't trigger her passive, such as with an opposing Raven's passive. Occasionally, if a character is tagged out immediately after using a super that triggered Demonic Rage, Raven will health swap with the next character who tags in instead. Gear Raven has flexible gear options. She can be overwhelmingly powerful either as main fighter or support. As a main fighter (i.e. with high level and promotions), she can deal decent damage through her basic attack and specials. She can use basic damage boosts well as her full light combo does 13% damage, compared to the 9% norm. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and Gauntlets of Azrael are both excellent choices for this path. In terms of specials, her personal gear, Demonic Cloak, has excellent synergy with her s2, giving her crit and lifedrain on special 2 as well as a power generation boost. A special damage gear such as Diamond Tipped Claws can be used, but is pretty optional. A good overall setup would be Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, along with her Demonic Cloak, topped off with The Ibistick for its very strong power generation and special damage boost. While her good combo enders synergize with Gauntlets, Raven does not really need its constant heals as much as most characters. However, Gauntlets' high maximum health boost can be useful against strong unblockable specials in high level play, such as when facing Harley Quinn/Arkham, Bane/Luchador, or Killer Frost/Prime. Finally, she can also be used as a devastating support character. While she does not bring anything to the team if she is knocked out (unlike, say, Harley Quinn or Lex Luthor), her insane damage potential is just as strong, if not stronger, if she has low stats. Block gear is incredibly useful for getting her passive triggered when she is a support character. Fourth World Set is a good choice on her, as the set effect with either 2 or 3 pieces equipped will restore a small amount of health upon knock out (the amount depending on the number of pieces owned and the number of times each piece has been fused), triggering her passive at the same time, making it unavoidable for her to swap health at least once if it is fused a limited number of times (so as to not resurrect her with over 20% health). She could also make use of the variety of stats it brings. When fighting against Raven in Online Battles, it is a very good idea to check whether she has the set equipped since it would require drastically different strategy. If you are experiencing crashes from viewing enemy team gear, you could find out whether she has the set during the match (the set doesn't have basic damage/crit and single heal on specials, for instance). If she does have the set equipped, try to knock her out with a strong multi-hit special by a character who already has low health, and preferably only after her teammates have been knocked out. Interactions However, Raven is somewhat leaning towards the more black-and-white side of things: her passive makes her rather binary, so countering becomes more significant. Good with: *'Wonder Woman/600:' Her passive gives Raven 30% more damage and power generation. *'Killer Frost/Regime:' Like Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Raven's damage potential is highest when her opponent has high current health, and Regime Killer Frost severely punishes characters at lower health as it is almost impossible to heal back, making them a very unforgiving combination. *'Killer Frost/Prime:' It is very hard to get rid of Raven without using at least a 1-hit s2. Killer Frost's passive halves enemy power generation, making it take twice as long to reach the required power level; basic/crit gear become less than useless as you can't gain power from basic attacking Raven when you are about to trigger her passive. Good against: *'Killer Frost' and Deathstroke/Arkham Origins: As explained above. *'Black Adam/Regime:' He cannot choose to not damage Raven with his passive - which deals a large amount of damage that cannot deal a knock out blow - making it easy to accidentally trigger her passive. *'Green Lantern/Red Son': Her passive allows her to swap health with Red Son characters, bypassing the durability offered by his passive. *'Red Lantern Hal Jordan': His passive gives him 3 bars of starting power, and Raven is great for absorbing that. Also, as he cannot be healed and as his specials consume a fixed percentage of his health to even use, a health swap is guaranteed to limit how many specials he can activate (to at most one special 1, if Raven swaps health with him between 15-20% of her health). *'Deadshot/Suicide Squad': Because of Deadshot having a multi-hit first special that can only KO an opponent on the last hit, he will definitely cause Raven's passive to trigger leaving him in a very vulnerable state. Countered by: *'Batman', primarily Batman/Arkham Origins, Batman/Arkham Knight and Batman/Beyond Animated: Militarized Batmobile greatly empowers their Super Move, which is already one of the simplest way to deal with Raven, especially since Arkham Origins Batman already starts with two bars (and Arkham Knight Batman can opt for the same, while also having an s2 that does the vast majority of its damage on its last hit), and Animated Batman Beyond's passive causes his super to grant him a temporary crit boost. However, note that the invulnerability will not prevent Raven from swapping health if the Super Move itself did not knock her out, although if you manage to somehow mess up, it will give you precious moments to react and tag out Batman. Also, the strong Area Effect on the Militarized Batmobile means even if you are unable to hit Raven directly with the super, you can safely bring her to very low health with the area effect, allowing you to easily knock her out from there. **Additionally, Arkham Origins Batman is also a strong counter against both versions of Killer Frost, Raven's common partners in crime. *'Ares:' His s2, God Smack, deals incredible amounts of 1 hit unblockable damage, making it extremely easy for him to knock out Raven. However, the Fourth World set resurrection effect can cause this to backfire, and the quick tap usage of God Smack can make it tough to get the fullest power from the special, creating potential problems if Raven is at full health and has team or gear health boost. *'Harley Quinn', particularly Harley Quinn/Animated: Animated Harley works well against Raven in many ways. Her passive allows her or her teammates to reach s2/super faster and cause them to hit harder. All three options of her s2 are valid options: the massive heal allows her team to recover from a sudden drop in health; the unblockable bomb can deal ~40k 1-hit damage and knock out Raven quickly, and the damage boost will make it even easier to achieve one high hit. However, be careful about using the bomb against Raven. Because of a complication in how specials interact, it is possible (albeit rare) for Raven to start using a special before the bomb finishes, which allows Raven to take the bomb damage but prevents her from being knocked out (i.e. she will stay at 1 health if she was already fairly low). This will trigger Raven's passive, in turn bringing Harley to 1 health to be immediately knocked out by Raven's special. Therefore, it's advised to only rely on the bomb if Raven has less than 1 bar of power or if you completely lack practical s2 or supers. *'Doomsday/Containment': He can afford to be at low health more so than almost any other card. Additionally, his multi-hit s2 also makes him even more suited to deal with Fourth World Raven. *[[Aquaman/Prime|'Aquaman/Prime']]: His s2 allows him to send out an Atlantean hero, which in turn can soak up one of Raven's health swaps, therefore reducing her effectiveness in the match. Abilities Here are Raven's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Raven's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Arm Guard, Eye Pendent, Hood, Spirit Totem and Boot Guards. *Prior to her challenge release, it is possible to encounter a silver Prime Raven as one of the random opponents in Bonus Battle 6, with a different but unknown passive. *Upon release, Demonic Rage glitches if you tag out right as it is triggered, causing your opponent to freeze in place and take any hit you throw without retaliation, while an image of Raven appears behind your active character. *Previously, her passive has a catch: the resulting health after the trigger depended on % health, but whether it triggers depended on absolute health. It means it was possible for Raven's passive to trigger and lose health while her opponent gain health if she has lower maximum health. For example, if her opponent has 100k maximum health but 15k left, while Raven has 50k maximum health and falls to 9k (which is lower than 20% of her maximum), her passive will trigger because it thinks her opponent has higher health. However, after the switch she only gets 15% (15k/100k) of her own maximum health, which is 7.5k, lower than her previous health, and the reverse happens on her opponent. This has since been removed.